una dulce historia de kari y tk
by takari x siempre
Summary: me encantan las historias takari por eso decidi hacer una asi que... ojala la leas :9
1. ¿que pasó?

Que pasó

Ellos ya acabaron primaria, siguen en el mismo colegio, están en secundaria… pero pasaron ya 4 meses desde que pelearon… nadie sabe porque…

Todos en algún momento han pensado:

_¡será posible! ¿siguen peleados? No tiene sentido…ellos se quieren ¿no?, de seguro se pelearon por otra tontería.. que infantiles… _

Lo que "nadie" sabe es que kari lo extraña muchísimo y tk… bueno todos piensan que a el le importa poco lo que digan sobre ellos

…..*….*…*

_¿por qué le dije todo eso, porque me molesta eso? No tiene sentido no creo que me haiga puesto celoso ¿o sí? Se decía tk así mismo_

_¿Por qué me dijo todo eso, será que no le importa cómo me siento, será que nuestra amistad nunca significo nada para él? Tan solo con pensarlo me duele el pecho pero.. ¿Por qué? Se decía kari así misma _

…_..*…..*…..*_

_**hace mas de 4 meses:**_

-oye tk… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-ya lo has hecho kari XD

- ¬¬ es enserio

- ok dime ¿que pasa?

- bueno … ¿porque tratas mal a DAVIS?

-quien? ¿yo? – dijo tk con un tono sarcástico…

-si tu…

-ah bueno kari es que… ME HIZO ALGO MALO

- que te hizo?

-nada nada

-entonces?

-mmmm… me han pagado para hacerle la vida imposible

-hablo en serio tk…

- es un reto

- ya pues!

-tengo mis razones kari….

Ok… ¿me lo dices?

¬¬… mañana lo prometo…

Al dia siguiente:

Tk… ya?

Ya…. Que?

Me vas a decir lo que me prometiste que me ivas a decir hoy?

Nop :P

Pero.. pero pero… TU LO PROMETISTE

OK…. Dijo tk sentándose en una silla..

Dime!.. dijo kari acorralándolo

Me da cólera

Que?

Me da celos

Que cosa?

De que cada vez que te peleas conmigo te vallas y hables con el

Es enserio? ¬¬

Si..

Por que?

No lo se supongo que es por algo…

Hay tk que voy a hacer contigo yo recién eh estado hablando mas seguido con el este año… por que cada ves que peleábamos yo me sentaba sola por ahí el llegaba y me preguntaba que me pasaba y yo le contaba y veíamos como estabas rodeado de chicas… sabes que si me dieran a elegir entre los dos, te elijiria a ti tk eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo seras :3

Gracias kari

No te preocupes…

La conversación se quedo grabada en las mentes de kari y tk pero la paz no…. Pues tan solo dos días después se pelearon y nadie sabe por que….

….*…..*…..*…..

¿Qué nos pasó tk? Pensó kari

¿Qué nos pasó kari? Pensó tk…

Ese día transcurrio lo mas "normal posible" pero siempre había un aire de tensión entre el grupo donde estaban kari y tk…

Tk, con su voz desafinada-como la llama kari- cantaba

_Cállate tk!_

_No quiero!_

_Ya pues no lo hagas!_

_Ya pues no lo hag…. _Antes de que tk terminara lo que iba a decir yoley hablo con mucho fastidio y les dijo:

YA DEJEN DE PELEAR PARECEN DOS NIÑOS DE CINCO AÑOS!

Si yoley dijeron los dos al unisono bajando la cabeza

Así, con todas las peleas que tenían kari y tk llego la hora de salida… kari se disponíaa irse a su casa pero se chocó con alguien….

Oh lo siento mucho yo….- kari paro en seco la mirada al ver que con la persona que se había chocado era nada mas y nada menos que aquel rubio..

Increíble que una persona como tu se disculpe… dijo tk

Que haces aquí?!

No se.. talvez… llendo hacia mi casa para evitar a personas como tu?

Como quieras dijo kari mientras se iva a su casa mientras las palabras de tk se le cruzaban por la mente _para evitar a personas como tu_

Tan mala soy como para que tk quiera no saber nada mas de mi?

Por otro lado tk se iva a su casa diciéndose:

Que tonto soy! Porque deje controlarme por mis impulsos! Ella no se merece todo esto…..


	2. recuerdo de kari

**gracias por haber leido mi anterior capitulo azuritha... de verdad significa mucho para mi... hace tiempo tenia pensado hacer uno pero no me animaba, gracias por tus consejos... me animan a seguir adelante :3 bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo espero te guste...**

**recuerdo de kari **

Esa noche kari dormia de maravilla pues soñaba con su recuerdo preferido…. El recuerdo que normalmente hacia que kari este de buen humor TODO el dia…

…..*…..*…..*

_Hola tk feliz cumpleaños!-_decia una emocionada kari en casa de su mejor amigo mientras lo abrazaba sin recibir un abrazo de la parte de aquel rubio… kari sintió que tk dijo algunas palabras pero no supo definir que era lo que decían…

_-hola kari… te ves hermosa_-dijo aquel rubio provocando un notable sonrojo en la castaña mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por un largo tiempo…

Cuando estuvieron adentro de la casa kari se puso a pensar por que no escuchaba ningún ruido … bueno excepto del que tk hacia al estar en la cocina….

_Oye…. Tk… ¿Tus padres y tu hermano?_

_NO ESTAAAAN!- respondio tk desde la cocina_

Kari al oir eso se sintió terriblemente incomoda y pensó que lo mejor seria irse…

_Tk.. creo que mejor me voy…_

_NO TE ASUSTES NO TE HARE NADA MALO… POR AHORA- _dijo de manera muy divertida aquel rubio-_ AHORA ERES MI PRISIONERA HASTA QUE ALQUIEN MAS VENGA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- _volvió a decir pero esta vez maliciosamente…

Luego de media hora….

_Toc, toc, toc_

_-tk! La puerta!-_ dijo kari mientras veía el álbum de fotos de tk y ella :3

_-kari por favor abre tu! Estoy super ocupado!_

_-claro como no ¬¬ no sabia que estar ocupado era estar jugando play tk..._

_-siii estoy muy ocupado! Abre por favor!_

_Bueno pero me debes una!_

_Ok!_

Kari se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era ninguna persona que ella conocía

_-hola.. tu debes ser algún familiar de tk verdad?_

_-tk? Quien es tk?_

_-oh perdón quise decir takeru… es usted algún familiar de takeru?_

_-ah si soy su abuela.. y tu… debes ser la enamorada de mi takeru ¿verdad?_

Kari sintió como sus mejilla se empezaban a poner rojas al escuchar esa pregunta, para ella era normal escucharlo de sus compañeros, hasta de sus profesores, pero nunca, NUNCA lo había escuchado decir a uno de los familiares de tk…

_Kari por que te demoras tan….? Abuela?..._

_-hola takeru! Como has crecido! Parece como si fuera recién ayer que te podía cargar y jugar contigo! quien lo diría ahora ya estas grande y ya tienes tu enamorada…_

-_enamorada?_ Dijo tk sorprendido pues siempre que el le presentaba a una amiga nunca había creido que era su enamorada ¿Por qué con kari si?

-_ella no es tu enamorada takeru?_dijo la abuela muy confundida

_Hemmm no? Ella es mi mejor amiga-_ dijo tk mientras se empezaba a poner mas nervioso al hablar eso con su abuela…

-_ohh… con razón ya decía yo.. bueno no importa… aun asi, hacen muy linda pareja… bueno yo solo venia a darte este regalo es que salgo de viaje hoy a francia y no quería dejarte sin regalo-_ dijo la abuela de tk mientras le entregaba un regalo a este y acto seguido yéndose en un taxi

Apenas cerraron la puerta de la casa de tk.. kari se empezó a reir y no podía parar por mas que quisiera…

_Y ahora por que te ries!_- dijo tk medio serio

_Hay es que jajaja tu abuela jajaja creyo que tu y yo jajaja_

_Sisisi lo se…_

_Pero es que osea nada, cero entre tu y yo_

_¬¬ ya entendí_

_Bueno ya…. Hay que hacer algo por que al parecer tus amigos que invitaste no van a llegar dentro de un buen rato XD _

_Creo que tienes razón_

Kari y tk se quedaron en la sala viendo sus fotos de ellos juntos hasta que…

_Kari…_

_Si? Que pasa? Dime…_

_Deberíamos agregar una nueva foto no crees?!_

_mmmm… SI! Tienes razón buscare mi cámara ahorita mismo!_- dijo kari mientras se paraba del sillón para buscar su cámara….. _LA ENCONTRE!_

_-ALFIN! CREO QUE YA PASO MEDIO AÑO XD…_

_- NO TE BURLES! ES QUE NO SABIA DONDE LA HABIA DEJADO PUES!_

_-YAYAYAYA TAMPOCO GRITES… BUENO HAY QUE TOMAR LA FOTO!_

Kari y tk se tomaron la foto… y esta quedo muy linda, se podía ver a tk abrazando a kari por detras muy sonriente, por otro lado kari estaba con una mano alrededor del cuello de tk mirando fijamente a la cámara y sin dejar de sonreir… después de esta al parecer no se canzaron y tomaron foto tras foto con diferentes posiciones… algunas se miraban fijamente y sonreían otras se veian jugando, otras riendo, etc al final nunca fueron los amigos de tk, a kari no le importó porque gracias a eso kari pudo pasar TODO el dia con tk…

**bueno... aqui esta mi otro capitulo espero que te guste XD... sabes? tu tambien deverias hacer otra historia... ami me encantan! simplemente me fascinan! :3 hasta otro capi! **


	3. recuerdo de tk

**GRACIAS POR ENVIARME UN MESAJE EN EL ANTERIROR ACPITULO :#... GRACIAS EN SERIO LO APRECIO! BUENO AQUI EL SIGUEINTE CAPITULO... **

**NOTA: PERDON POR LO CORTO ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA MAS...**

Recuerdo de tk

Esa noche tk tenia uno de los sueños que varias veces habían hecho que se ponga CURSI con su mejor amiga TODO el dia pues este sueño era el dia en que se le DECLARO y recibió una buena respuesta de la parte de su amiga

…*…*…*

_TK! _Gritaba una cansada kari después de tanto correr detrás de su mejor amigo, que sin explicación alguna había salido corriendo después de que ella abrazara a ken por su cumpleaños…

Tk corría lo mas que podía… se sentía cansado pero no quería saber porque su mejor amiga había abrazado a otro chico justo cuando ese dia le diría que a estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, no quería saberlo, no podría resistir que su mejor amiga le dijera que le gustaba otro chico…

_TK! POR FAVOR DETENTE, TK! _Gritaba kari a todo pulmón para que aquel castaño dejara de correr…

_Ya es tiempo tk, detente o te va a odiar por ignorarla…_se decia tk asi mismo …

Kari vio como tk bajaba la velocidad de sus pasos hasta dejar de correr.. pero había algo raro el.. estaba mirando hacia el piso con los puños cerrados.. conteniendo ¿rabia?, Kari llego hacia donde estaba tk y empezó la conversación

_Tk.. porque saliste corriendo asi?_ Pregunto kari poniéndose delante de tk para que el no se vuelva a ir

_Perdóname kari, la verdad.. no sé que me pasa, me siento RARO... dijo tk mirándola a los ojos.._

_Tk… dime que te pasa quizá pueda ayudarte_

_No, solo yo puedo solucionar esto que me pasa, tu.. no entenderías_

_Tk… te enamoraste _

Esa pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa, HASTA KARI SE DIO CUENTA!

_Yo, no lo se kari… solo se que no la puedo ver con otra persona _

_Tk.. te entiendo perfectamente, ami me gusta un chico que pensé que nunca en mi vida me iba a gustar pero ahora…. No se por qué pero me gusta… :3_

_Kari…yo…_ -NO TK NO LO DIGAS… NO LO HAGAS SE DECIA ASIMISO, porque el sabia que lo único que salía después de esas palabras era una declaración

_Si tk?.. que pasa? _dijo kari preocupada..

_Kari… yo, se que va a sonar muy loco pero… desde hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte esto pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me has apoyado cuando nadie mas lo a hecho, al principio crei que lo que sentía por ti no era mas que una simple amistad, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que de verdada siento… no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito para sonreir , para estar feliz, la verdada es que yo… yo te amo… siempre te eh amado desde el primer momento en el que te vi solo que recién me doy cuenta de lo que de verdad siento _

_Tk.. yo.._

_No digas nada kari, ya se lo uqe me vas a decir.. me vas a decir que no sientes lo mismo… que te gusta ken… que no quieres dejar de ser amigos…_

_Espera tk espera… ken? Es enserio? Porque piensas que me gusta ken?_

_Porque te vi abrazándolo u.u_

_Tk.. lo abraze por que hoy es su cumpleaños… y no, no me gusta ken, y yo, yo no solo quiero se amigos yo me di cuenta de que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo tk, solo que no me atrevi a decirte nada porque solo te la pasabas rodeado de chicas y la verdad pensé que tu… pensé que tu nunca te fijarías en mi …. Mírame soy tu mejor amiga… :3_

Tk abrazo a kari como nunca antes la había abrazado… solo pensaba en lo feliz que podría ser ahora a su lado que sabían que los dos se amaban

…..*…..*…..*

Tk fue abriendo sus ojos después del sueño y es que cada vez que soñaba eso se le venia a la mente que no pudo cumplir con lo que el quería, no se hiso realidad lo del "estaremos juntos"

No, no se podría hacer, porque poco después de ese dia se pelearon…

kari… kari perdóname, yo, yo no quería decir eso… hay kari que eh hecho? se decia constantemente tk al recordar ese sueño pues se acoradaba el motivo por el cual pelearon…

**... ES CORTO LO SE U.U PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA LARGO PUES... SE TRATARA DE PORQUE PELEARON... **


	4. por davis

**uffff. hise el capitulo a toda prisa! no tenia nada en mente asi que saque lo que se me ocurria... si hay errores hasmelos saber porfis azuritha**

**por davis**

Era un día en la mañana y kari estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo, hablando de cualquier cosa, de clase, de juegos, de colores, etc… CUALQUIER COSA! Hasta que kari decide sacar el tema…

_tk, puedes creer que Davis es una persona que te puede ayudar y te aconseja cuando mas lo necesites, es… muy bueno, talvez puedas hablar con el y no se… talvez mejorar en tus actitudes_- decía kari muy feliz mirando a los ojos a su querido amigo rubio

_¬¬ Davis, Davis , Davis, Davis… todo el tiempo me hablas de el ya me tienes harto de que solo hables de Davis, y YO? QUE SOY YO?! NADA…- dijo tk mientras se levantaba del sofá donde estaba sentado con kari mientras le gritaba todo eso_

_Tk… yo, yo lo siento mucho solo te estaba contando es que últimamente te molestas de cualquier cosa, no se que te pasa, un dia estas todo cariñoso me abrazas juegas con mi mano como un niño y otro dia estas… raro me miras mal… solo AMI a las demás chicas del salón no les dices nada, haces cualquier cosa por ellas y cuando yo te hablo me miras y me ignoras! Ellas te molestan con Catherine varias veces y tu te ries, yo te molesto solo UNA vez y no me hablas en todo el día! No se que te pasa tk, si me explicaras que es lo que tienes talvez yo pueda ayudarte- _ dijo kari también levantándose del sofá quedando cara a cara, cada uno mirándose directamente a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que podían respirar su propio aliento..

_Pero como no quieres que me moleste kari! Hablas de Davis todo el día, a cada momento, y cada segundo del dia! Davis esto , Davis aquello, ME TIENES HARTO DE TANTO HABLAR DE EL KARI ENTIENDE! Y si quieres que yo hable con el pues será cuando este a punto de morir o cuando sea algo muy importante tan importante que sea de vida o muerte! _Dijo tk gritándole en la cara a kari

_Sabes que kari? Aveces parece que DAVIS ES TU MEJOR AMIGO Y YO NO SOY NADA MAS QUE UN SIMPLE COMPAÑERO! _Volvió a gritarle tk pero esta vez se podía ver a tk super molesto

Kari se quedo helada, no sabia que responderle ¿Qué hacer ahora?, se preguntaba ella misma, aquella castaña no tenia la menor idea de que responderle ante aquella acusación ya habían tenido esa conversación antes y kari ya le había aclarado todo, ¿Cómo explicarle que ella quiere mucho mas a tk que a davis? Pero tampoco a kari le gustaba que tk le gritara de ese modo

_Dime kari! Dime que piensas!? Me vas a hablar de nuevo de tu amiguito Davis?! O me vas a hablar de otra cosa? Porque si no es asi anda con tu amiguito aver si gracias a el varias personas del salón dejan de llamarte puta! Anda pues, anda vete con tu amiguito ami no me necesitas_

_Tk no digas eso-_ dijo kari ya con lagrimas en los ojos

_Que no quieres que te diga! Tu verdad que te comportas como una PU… _antes de que tk pudiera seguir con todo lo que decía… kari le tiro una cachetada

_Ya cállate tk! Que no ves que me haces daño con todo eso, con todo lo que me dices?! Deja de ser tan IDIO.. _antes de que kari pudiera seguir tk había levantado la mano con la intensión de golpearla pero se había detenido al darse cuenta que no debia hacer eso, que no debía dejar llevarse por sus impulsos, era kari, KARI, su mejor amiga desde los 8 años.

Kari, al darse cuenta de que tk tenia la mano levantada con intensión de golpearla le dijo:

¿Qué? ¿ahora me vas a pegar? adelante pégame, matame si quieres ya no me interesa lo que me puedas hacer, Davis tenia razón tu no vas a cambiar, seras el mismo tk de siempre todos se alejaran de ti gracias a tus actos, ¿sabes que? Tienes razón Davis parece que es mi mejor amigo, ¿porque? Porque el me entiende o almenos lo intenta, porque el si me quiere

¿¡Y quien dice que yo no?! Dijo tk fastidiado

¿Quién lo dice? Ahora me preguntas quien lo dice… lo dice la mayorías de personas que ven como me estas tratando últimamente y si te pedi de que fueras a hablar con davis fue porque no quiero que seas asi, no quiero que pases solo el resto de tu vida, no quiero que seas infeliz, davis es buena persona y te puede ayudar a controlarte

_yo no necesito a ese tipito para poder controlarme!_

_ yo solo te queria ayudar pero tu no me dejas hacerlo! _ ¿sabes que mas?

¡¿Qué?!- dijo tk volviendo a gritarle

… _SI, DAVIS ES MI MEJOR AMIGO Y TU, YA NO PUEDES EVITARLO, TU YA NO EXISTES PARA MI, TE ODIO TAKERU TAKAISHI ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE EH CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! YA NO ERES EL MISMO DE ANTES ¿Dónde QUEDO ESE TK QUE YO CONOCIA?... SI LO SABES PUES DIMELO PORQUE YO NO LO SE… - _dijo kari ya no soportando mas y llorando delante de su EX–MEJOR AMIGO…

_Bien! Haste mejor amiga de ese estúpido! Ami que me interesa! Quieres botar toda la amistad que tuvimos al tacho? Bien que imporat tantos años de pasarla bien y de pronto te haces amiguita de davia y todo cambia! Yo no cambie! TU ME CAMBIASTE!- _dijo tk ya no soportándolo mas, sin pensar lo que decía, sin SABER, lo que decía…

_Bien pues ADIOS!-_dijo kari saliendo rápidamente de la casa de tk… llorando, queriendo desaparecer, queriendo que le tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento..

Tk, cuando vio que kari salio por la puerta empezó a llorar, se fue a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama,el no quería decir eso pero la furia que tenia le gano, el sabia que ella no quería decir eso, ella lo quería ayudar, pero lo que el no sabía… es que kari… nunca lo olvidara, no podrá dejarlo ir, querrá estar siempre a su lado, ayudarlo, apoyarlo con todo lo que necesite..

_Bien… el daño ya esta hecho, pero porque dije eso, se que kari ya me tenia harto con todo eso pero… ¿Por qué decirle todo eso? Me deje llevar por mis impulsos, mi sentimiento de odio, auqneu Davis no se merece mi odio el no me hizo nada al contrario el hace que kari este feliz cuando ella se pelea conmigo,¿ porque sere asi? Lo único que kari quería era ayudarme pero, porque le dije eso…_

Mientras tanto kari al llegar a su casa fue corriendo a su cuarto se enserro ahí y volvió a llorar, por dentro agradeció que no haiga nadie en casa ni en casa de tk… pero ¿que hacer ahora? Ya no tiene mejor amigo… ok si lo tiene es supuestamente Davis… ella sabia que Davis lo aceptaría, pero también sabia es que ella no podrá reemplazar a tk fácilmente y tampoco quería hacerlo…

_¿Porque me dijo todo eso? Se que no le cae Davis pero… ¿Por qué meterme ami en eso? Se que tampoco era buena idea hablar mucho con tk de Davis ya que se que tk me ama pero, tampoco tiene derecho a gritarme de esa manera y tampoco a insultarme como lo ha hecho… tk njo puede reclamarme nada… me dijo que me amaba pero nunca me pidió algo serio… asi que literalmente yo podía estar con cualquier persona hablando, jugando, riendo, no necesariamente tenia que hacer todo con tk ¿o si? Hay tk… fuiste tu el que me alejo de ti..._

**_ni yo me habia imaginado que alguien se podria pelear por otra persona _**


	5. ¿De que me perdi?

**lamento mucho no haber subido anteriormente... es que tuve unos problemas.. bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo**

**nota: me alegro de que haigas hecho otra historia takari :) ... ya sabes que hablo de ti**

* * *

¿De qué me perdí?

Kari estaba caminando hacia su colegio… mirando al suelo y escuchando música, últimamente le gustaba estar sola, sin compañía, sin su "mejor amigo" (Davis), ella sabía que no podía reemplazar a tk pero el solo hecho de que él se lo creyera hacia que ella estuviera "bien".. Pasaron como 5 minutos hasta que ella llego a su salón.. Pero cuando llego se dio cuenta que algo estaba diferente...

...*...*...*

Tk estaba caminando rápido hacia su colegio, estaba pensando en que de algún modo tenía que acercarse más a kari y averiguar si de verdad ya lo había reemplazado… así que cuando llego a su salón vio que solo había una persona, no le agrado la idea que se le cruzo por la mente pero lo hizo…

_Hola… ¿Qué haces?_

_Tk? Este..¿Hola?_

_.. Sé que no me eh portado muy bien contigo Davis pero… no puedo estar molesto contigo, tu no me has hecho nada … yo, solo quiero saber de kari, no estoy pidiendo que me perdone , yo.. Solo … quiero protegerla como antes… ¿me puedes ayudar?_

_Bueno, si lo pones así tk, está bien… yo no soy nadie para negarte de que sepas algo de kari… así que… está bien te voy a ayudar…_

_Esteee... Davis hablamos luego, kari está en la puerta y nos está viendo muy raro… bueno adiós_

_¿Amigos?_- dijo Davis estirando su brazo para darle la mano a tk

_Amigos..-_dijo tk dándole la mano a Davis..

...*...*...*

Kari miraba asombrada a ese par… ¿cómo era posible que hablen? Tk odia a Davis ¿o no? Kari ve que tk la mira pero no le importó siguió mirándolos muy confundida y asombrada… ella ve que tk le dice algo a Davis… se levanta, Davis le vuelve a decir algo tk le responde y se dan la mano ¿Qué pasó aquí? Se preguntaba kari mientras iba a sentarse en cualquier carpeta cercana a la de Davis…

_¿Qué pasó?-_pregunto kari a su "mejor amigo"

_Nada..-_contestó

_Como que nada, estabas hablando con tk…_ volvió a decir la castaña

_Ah eso… es que … es algo de chicos..-_dijo Davis..

_Tu elijes o me lo dices o llevas mi mochila a donde yo quiera…_lo amenazo la castaña

_mmm.. creo que llevare tu mochila –_dijo Davis sonriéndole muy divertidamente

Acto seguido el profesor entro al salón y empezó con la clase que tenía que dar, lamentablemente era historia… a kari no le gustaba historia.. Exactamente la odiaba, pero que iba a hacer… no podía salir así por así de la clase ¿o sí?

A kari se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza… pero tenía que recordar algo de su clase de actuación…

Kari hace como que está recogiendo algo del piso y le dice a Davis..

_Tengo una idea muy loca para salir de la clase, solo necesito que me ayudes…_

_Kari… no creo que estés en lo correcto al hacer eso.._

_Vamos Davis, ayúdame solo esta vez…¿ puedes?_

_Está bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_Tu solo tienes que agarrarme _

_¿Qué?-_dijo Davis asombrado

_No es la gran cosa solo agárrame_

_Ok…_

Acto seguido, kari hace como que se desmaya hacia un lado, Davis al ver eso ya sabía lo que planeaba su amiga así que en un movimiento rápido logro agarrarla antes de que esta se cayera al suelo…

_¡KARI!_- grito Davis mientras logro agarrarla con las justas..

Todos en el salón se asustaron, y voltearon a ver a kari que ahora estaba en los brazos de Davis…

Tk por otra parte al ver eso, solo miro a los ojos a Davis y con una simple mirada Davis lo entendió… tk vio como Davis con sus dedos hacia una seña de *luego te cuento*… tk solo pudo hacer una señal de *está bien*

El profesor le dijo a Davis que la llevara a la enfermería, también pidió a alguien que lo ayudara a llevarla, todos seguían en shock al ver eso, así que tk dijo que él podía hacerlo

Tk y Davis salieron con kari, tk se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino solo veía muy preocupado a kari así que solo la contempló hasta llegar a la enfermería… la dejaron ahí y por fin tk decidió hablar de regreso a clase…

_Davis... que pasó con kari, ella estaba bien en la mañana…_

_No es nada tk-_dijo Davis pero al ver que este lo miraba seriamente continuó diciendo… _veras… es que kari quería salir de clase porque ella odia historia así que decidió poner en práctica una clase de actuación y… le salió es solo eso… nada grave, pero no digas nada.._

_Ah ok… _si es eso no hay problema

_¿Te asustaste mucho verdad?-_dijo Davis mirando al piso

_No tienes ni la menor idea Davis- _respondió tk

_Créeme se lo que sientes…_

_Acaso a ti…?_- dijo tk preocupado

_Ah? Qué? No, no lo mal interpretes yo quiero mucho a kari pero no tanto como tu…_

Davis y tk entraron al salón, luego de que la clase continuara y llegara a su fin tk hizo prometer a Davis de que no le diría nada a kari, bueno solo lo que tk hablaba de ella, ósea CASI TODO

…..*…*…*

Kari se encontraba en la enfermería… cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie por ahí abrió sus ojos, miró directamente al techo y se puso a pensar

_¿Habían dos personas cargándome? uno era Davis estoy segura pero el otro… esa colonia.. se me hace conocida, pero… de quien.. oh, no… no puede ser que.. Hay por favor no creo que lo haiga hecho.. ¿De verdad se preocupó o fue solo porque el profesor le dijo? Hablare con Davis a la salida… _

…_.*….*….*_

A la hora de salida tk se encontraba hablando con Davis..

_Davis, quiero que me hagas un favor…_

_Que pasa tk, dime_

_Puedes preguntarle a kari si de verdad ya me olvido.. Por favor es …_

_Muy importante?_

_Si, lo sabes.. Es muy importante así que apenas la veas le preguntas te estaré llamando como a las 7pm para saber lo que te dijo…_

_Ok, no hay problema.._

_Bueno ahí viene kari yo mejor… mejor me voy _

_Ok, adiós tk esperaré tu llamada!-_dijo Davis gritándole pues tk ya se había ido corriendo para que kari no los viera… pero muy tarde ella ya los había visto

Cuando kari llegó hasta donde estaba Davis lo único que hizo fue mirarlo directamente esperando una respuesta de la parte de aquel chico

_Esteee… te llevo tu mochila kari?-_dijo Davis preocupado por la reacción que kari

_Bueno, pero ¿me vas a decir de que tanto hablabas con tk?_

Cosas de chicos, ya sabes…

_¿Hablaban sobre mí?_

_No, claro que no… oye kari ¿de verdad ya olvidaste a tk?_

_¬¬ ¿Enserio? _

_Si…_

_Bueno Davis… conozco a tk desde pequeña y te juro que lo quiero olvidar porque ya me contaron que tiene una nueva mejor amiga pero… aun así no puedo, no puedo olvidarlo y siendo sincera tampoco quiero_

_Para empezar… ¿Quién te dijo que tk tiene una nueva mejor amiga?_

_Catherine ¿por?_

_¬¬ enserio le vas a creer, kari acaso no te das cuenta ella solo quiere tener el camino libre para poder estar más cerca de tk… yo hable con tk hoy... y –_Davis se calló, sabía que había hablado de más…

_Aja! Con que si hablaron de mi…_

_Bueno kari, júrame que no vas a decir nada, porque tk deja de hablarme…_

_No te preocupes… ya suéltalo, que te dijo_

Es que yo le pregunte si tenía una nueva mejor amiga… y el me dijo que no… yo no me esperaba esa respuesta porque últimamente estaba con Catherine… así que yo le dije…

¿H_ablas enserio tk? ¿Y CATHERINE?_

_¿Catherine? Ella está loca se para colgando de mi cuello como si yo fuera que cosa, esa chica ya me tiene harto la verdad ya no sé cómo quitármela de encima, solo me trae muchos problemas, me acuerdo que en una ocasión pelee con kari por su culpa ... :(_

Kari al escuchar eso pensó que había sido muy tonta para creer lo que Catherine le decía, kari sabía que Catherine estaba enamorada de tk, pero nunca creyó que ella pudiera llegar a decir semejante cosa…

_Oh, bueno… ya llegamos a mi casa… nos vemos mañana davis adiós…- _dijo kari pensando todavía lo que davis le había contado..

_Davis!- _Grito kari al recordar algo

_Dime, que pasa_

_Es que.. yo quería saber.. hoy cuando me "desmayé" y el profesor mando a alguien contigo… ¿era…?_

_¿De verdad necesitas que te responda eso?... si kari tk me acompaño, se preocupó por ti, él te quiere mucho kari, sé que lo sabes, y al ver cómo te "desmayaste" se asustó…_

_Ah, si lo suponía bueno ahora si adiós_

_Adiós kari…_

….*…..*…..*

Eran ya las 7 y tk que estaba pendiente a cada rato de la hora marcó el teléfono de Davis… quería saber lo que kari le había respondido

_Hola?_

_Si… ¿tk eres tú?_

_Hemmm… si… dime que te dijo por favor_

_Te importa mucho tk… bueno… sus palabras exactas fueron:_

conozco a tk desde pequeña y te juro que lo quiero olvidar porque ya me contaron que tiene una nueva mejor amiga pero… aun así no puedo, no puedo olvidarlo y siendo sincera tampoco quiero

_¿De verdad te dijo eso o puro floro?_

_De verdad tk, te juro que me dijo eso… tengo una grabación de voz si no me crees.._

_Ya, está bien te creo… bueno adiós hasta mañana…_

_Hasta mañana tk.._

Tk colgó el teléfono y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al recordar lo que Davis le había contado… tk se imaginaba como lo había dicho kari, sus gestos, su mirada, todo… ya quería verla mañana… aunque no pueda hablar con ella, podía verla y ahora que el y davis se han hecho amigos… será más fácil saber de ella...

* * *

**les gusto? no les gusto? dejen sus reviews!**


	6. Se necesitan

**lamento no haber puesto antes el capi, es que tuve unos inconvenientes... eeeeen fin aqui mi capitulo de hoy creo que subire capitulo cada semana U.U **

* * *

Se necesitan

Hace como 15 habían comenzado las clases… kari estaba sentada en su sitio, totalmente aburrida ¿por qué? Sencillo ese día Davis no había ido al colegio… ¿con quién hablar entonces?, ella podría hablar con tk, pero habían unos problema

1) estaban peleados

2) tk no llegaba aun… ¿tk, no llegaba aun? ¿No está?

Como puede ser que no haya llegado, tk es muy puntual, claro solo falta si se enferma o si es algo grave..

¿Por qué no ha venido? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?...-se preguntaba kari hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos..

_Lo siento profesora… me deja pasar por favor…. Tengo una justificación de parte de mi madre…-_dijo tk casi como rogando

Kari se moría de las ganas por saber que le había pasado pero.. ¿Cómo hablarle?...

La profesora vió la justificación de tk y lo dejo pasar…

_Tk, tu asiento ya ha sido ocupado así que te tendré que pedir que te sientes al lado de la señorita yagami…-_dijo la profesora

_Oh, bueno…-_dijo tk con ¿alegría?

Kari estaba a punto de protestar pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? A ella le encantaba la idea de que tk se sentase a su costado… tk se aproximaba a kari, cuando llego solo la vio directamente unos segundos y luego se sentó..

Tk no podría estar más feliz… sentarse al costado de kari, de SU kari, hasta podría jurar que kari estaba igual o más feliz por eso…

Ese día había deporte.. para la mala suerte de kari el profesor de aquel curso eligió el fútbol para ese día, kari podía jugar, ella jugaba bien, el problema no era el fútbol, el problema era que siempre alguien salía lastimado(a) y esta vez no quería ser ella la "suertuda"

_De lo que te perdiste, Davis…-_dijo kari desganada antes de empezar el partido

Pasó mucho tiempo del partido… ya solo quedaban 10 o 15 minutos, para la mala suerte de los chicos, las chicas llevaban la delantera de 5 puntos, así que los chicos decidieron poner a jugar al más alto y fuerte a jugar..

Kari llevaba la pelota hasta que el grandulón ese en una mala maniobra trató de quitársela pero cometió el error de poner pie y kari cayó al piso y como ella venía a una velocidad fue arrastrada por el piso hasta chocar su cabeza con el arco, quedando boca abajo… el partido se detuvo.. Kari aún con poca fuerza podía escuchar que había una pelea cerca de donde estaba…y a la vez sentía un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza…

_¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza animal? Estamos jugando contra mujeres… ¡ten más cuidado!... ¡y ahora lárgate… no te quiero ver un segundo más aquí o te juro que te rompo la cara!-_gritaba una voz muy conocida… después de un rato kari sintió como alguien la volteaba quedando boca arriba, pero ella seguía sin abrir los ojos… la misma voz le pregunto a ella:

_Kari… ¿estás bien?..._

Kari abrió lentamente los ojos, al principio todo se veía borroso pero cuando se fue poniendo más claro kari vio a un rubio… el mismo rubio que le arrancaba suspiros… el mismo rubio por el cual ella entregaría todo, pero solo se lo quedo mirando

_Kari por favor responde… ¿estás bien?¿Cómo te sientes?- _dijo tk más preocupado al ver que ella no le respondía..

Kari, al no sentirse apta para contestar solo empezó a cerrar los ojos, al momento de hacerlo escucho como tk volvía a llamarla más desesperadamente

_Kari ¿kari que tienes? ¡kari abre tus ojos! ¡KARI!_

Kari sintió como era levantada del suelo por aquel rubio, luego de un rato sintió como tk empezaba a caminar más y más rápido, así que con la poca fuerza que sentía que le quedaba, kari agarró la mano de tk fuertemente y se desmayó

….*…..*…..*

Tk cargó a kari poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra en sus piernas, la cabeza de kari descansaba en el brazo y parte del pecho de tk, este avanzaba rápidamente al salón, no le importó nada, nique lo estuviesen llamado ni que lo castigaran, en ese momento solo pensaba en que tenía que llevar a kari a la clínica, subió rápido a su salón y como pudo sacó su mochila y la mochila de aquella castaña y salió del colegio… poco después sintió como kari agarraba su mano… eso hizo que tk se sintiera mucho más culpable por no haberla protegido como antes…

….*….*…..*

Tk llegó a una clínica, pero no a cualquiera, sino a la que kari normalmente iba si se sentía mal, al entrar a estados enfermeras los vieron y se alarmaron al ver algo y se llevaron a kari con un doctor que estaba de turno… después de un rato tk recién se dio cuenta de porque las enfermeras se habían alarmado tanto… el polo de tk estaba manchado de sangre al igual que parte de su brazo donde ella había puesto su cabeza eso hizo que tk se alarmara más y después de 10 o 15 minutos a tk se le cruzó por la mente la idea de llamar a tai y a matt… poco después tai llegó alarmado pues lo único que tk le había dicho era que estaba en la clínica con kari…

Tk le explicó a matt y a tai lo que había pasado en la hora de deporte… luego de haberse quedado un rato más después de que el doctor le haiga dicho de que kari estaba bien tk decidió irse…

_¿Tk a dónde vas?-_ pregunto matt al ver que tk se iba..

_No lo sé… solo quiero irme , sabes que no me gustan los hospitales y menos las clínicas.. Por favor no le digan a kari que estuve aquí, no le digan ni siquiera que yo fui la que la trajo..-_estas dos últimas cosas lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que tai también lo escuchara… y se fue

….*…..*….*

Desde el día de lo ocurrido tk dejó de sonreír.. Solo podía pensar en la persona que hizo que kari, que SU kari, haiga tenido que ir al hospital.. no soportaba ni siquiera pensarlo, odiaba a ese tipo, sabía que ese tipo tampoco lo quería ver pues desde el día en que le grito de ese modo, casi a punto de explotar, tenía miedo de tk, las personas que estuvieron en ese lugar se han quedado asustados y no es para tanto pues tk parecía que gritara así como si no hubiera mañana…

Desde ese día tk se volvió más distante, estaba solo, no hablaba con nadie y se molestaba más rápido de lo normal..

Kari no estaba mejor, ahora le tenía miedo a estar con mucha gente, se volvió más miedosa y tímida, no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera yolei o Davis y podía quedarse todo el día sin hablar si fuera necesario…

Todos se dieron cuenta de eso… pero también se dieron cuenta que kari necesitaba de tk y tk de kari...

_TENEMOS QUE HACER QUE HABLEN!...-_dijo Davis a sus demás amigos…

* * *

**les gusto!? no les gusto?! dejen reviews **


	7. el plan

**HELLOW! LAMENTO NO HABR SUBIDO ANTES EL CAPITULO ES QUE TUVE UNOS EXAMEES MUY IMPORTANTES Y BUENO PUES NO PUDE ESCRIBIR PERO AHORA QUE ESTOY LIBRE CREO QUE PODRE ESCRIBIRLOS ;)**

* * *

**El plan**

Era una mañana despejada el cielo se veía hermoso y en el patio de un colegio había un grupo de personas y parecían que hablaban de algo serio y es que no era para menos se trataba de Davis y sus amigos y… ¿de quien hablaban? Obviamente de kari y tk

_Bien chicos tenemos que hacer que estos dos se hablen y que mejor manera que tengan un encuentro asi, no se de improviso-_ decía Davis

_Si pero que podemos hacer Davis? No es tan sencillo y lo sabes-_dijo yolei quien estaba con ken y los respectiv_os hermanos de kari y tk_

_No te preocupes yolei tengo un plan ;) o espera ahí viene kari _

_De qué hablan chicos-_dijo kari de una manera rara

_Ah… nosotros de nada de nada , más bien dinos tu que tienes te veo rara-_dijo yolei preocupada

_No es nada, ya sabes que desde el accidente no estoy muy bien que digamos…_

_Si lo se kari pero podías hacer un esfuerzo?-_dijo yolei

_Está bien lo intentare…_. Dijo kari no tan animada

…..*…..*…..*

tocaba clase de historia... aquel rubio como odiaba este curso , sentía que historia era basura al igual que otra personita.. ¿quien? pues obviamente kari, solamente se la pasaba viendo a kari en esa clase, ya podría ponerse al día mas tarde, tk había notado que desde el día del accidente kari ya no es la misma... el tampoco lo era pero trataba de no demostrarlo (siiiii claro como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de eso XD) se podría decir que tk odiaba esa clase pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba por que veía a kari, pero la clase que más amaba era la de matemáticas... por una extraña razón la cual a tk le encantaba siempre lo sentaban al costado de kari

por otro lado tk ya no soportaba la clase de deportes y menos si volvían a jugar futbol mixto... y peor aun si querían hacer jugar a kari y al grandulón ese... por eso se hacía el enfermo o algo

...*...*...*

En otro momento del día Davis siguió retomando el plan con sus amigos

_Bien lo que vamos hacer es lo siguiente… _

_Primero ken, tu y yo vamos a reunirnos en el parque con tk para hablar de algo super importante… no vamos a ir y cuando el llegue y espere de seguro nos va a llamar al ver que no llegamos cuando nos llame le vamos a decir que no podremos ir y le inventaremos un excusa_

_Segundo yolei tu vas a hacer lo mismo con kari _

_Y en que entramos nosotros-_dijeron matt y tai al unísono

_Espera ahora llego-_ dijo Davis

_Tercero matt, tú y tai se van a encargar de que kari y tk no tengan ningún plan de salida para este sábado y se encargan de que ellos vayan ...}_

_cuarto TODOS nos encargaremos de estar ocupados el domingo pero por siacaso tendremos que hacer que los demás también estén ocupados, claro menos kari y tk ellos no les quedara de otra que pasar el dia juntos...pues para ese entonces ya volverán hacer amigos de nuevo _

_Entendieron? _

_Si pero una cosa… como sabremos si se llegan a encontrar o no?-_ dijo yolei

_Tengo contactos que se encargaran de eso… no se preocupen_- dijo Davis

…..*…..*…..*

Transcurrió el día lo más normal posible y a la hora de salida:

_Tk_! Gritaron ken y Davis al mismo tiempo para que tk al fin se volteara

_Dime, que pasa?. _dijo tk

_es que... nos preguntábamos si podías ir mañana al parque es que tenemos que contarte algo super importante _- dijo ken

_te lo diríamos ahora pero... estamos en el colegio y además se trata de tu ya sabes_ quien-dijo davis

_te refieres a...-_ dijo tk sin completar su oración

_bueno... pues creo que si puedo, no por que se trate de ella si no es que no tengo nada que hacer mañana.. bueno adiós, los veo mañana chicos.._- dijo tk un poco nervioso_ mientras se iva _

_tk! ve al parque a las 4:30! _gritaron ken y Davis

_espero que kari le dia que si a yolei -_dijo ken

_yo también ken-_dijo Davis

...*...*...*

_kari! por favor no seas así ve mañana al parque por favor... _dijo yolei ya un poco cansada de rogarle

_lo siento yolei ya te dijo que no puedo además si tienes algo que decirme dimelo ahora mañana tengo cosas que hacer _. dijo kari _no seas mentirosa! le pregunte a tai si tenias algo que hacer mañana y me dijo que no asi que no mientas _dijo yolei

_bueno yolei es que ... hay ya bueno si, si voy a ir pero que cosa es eso super importante que me tienes que decir ?_. dijo kari

_lo siento kari me tengo que ir hasta mañana ve al parque a las 4:30_

_ ...*...*...*_

kari llegó a su casa cansada pero por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa por ir mañana al parque... ¿porque? no lo sabía pero algo iba a pasar

kari se fue directo a su cama pero al no poder dormir se puso a ver su álbum de fotos especial... ella lo llamaba especial por que era uno en el cual solo habían fotos de ella y tk juntos o individuales, ella sabía que tk también tenía uno exactamente igual con las mismas fotografías pero lo que le angustiaba era... ¿lo seguirá viendo?

...*...*...*

igual que kari, tk llegó a su casa un poco cansado pero al no ver nadie en casa decidió solo irse a dormir.. pero no podía, ¿porque? simple .kari . ken y Davis le dijeron que le tienen que decir algo super importante de ella y tan solo pensarlo no podía dormir tenía que saberlo pero estaba seguro que si llamaba a a alguno de esos dos no se lo dirían bueno tendrán que esperar hasta el día siguiente...

_por que es tan difícil dormir! _

tk no soportó más ya se había cambiado de posición más de 15 veces asi que se levantó y abrió un cajón del cual saco varios álbumes de fotos empezó viendo las primeras fotos terminó con todos... y se desesperó un poco al no encontrar uno... después de estarlo buscarlo por mucho tiempo se acordó que estaba bajo su almohada lo sacó y miraba detenidamente cada foto, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara... cuando termino volvió a poner el álbum donde estaba y durmió excelentemente...

**¿ADIVINASTE CUAL ERA EL ALBUM? BUENO SI NO LO HICISTE ESE ERA EL ALBUM ESPECIAL ;)**

* * *

**les gusto? espero que si... de nuevo lo siento por no haber puesto el capitulo antes XD también me disculpo por mi falta de imaginación es que empeze a escribir y borraba algunas cosas y cuando creía que terminaría el capitulo borre otras cosas... bueno en fin espero que les ahiga gustado bye bye **


	8. algo salió mal

**y aquí el siguiente capitulo xD gracias por los reviews anteriores! **

* * *

Algo salió mal

Después de una larga noche kari se levanto

_Hmmmm la hora! Que hora es?! _Dijo kari preocupada y nerviosa a la vez

_Hay todavía es temprano :p… bueno supongo que… hay no se que hacer! Que hago? No quiero pasar toda la mañana aburrida… hmmmm ya sé seguro tk se reira de esto si lo supiera pero... vere peliculas! jajaja el siempre me dijo que mejor era jugar play pfff porfavor ... aunque... quisiera jugar pero... no tengo play! voy a pedirle a mi hermano el suyo.. no mejor no,debe estar durmiendo :( aunque... mejor saco su play XD _- dijo kari levantandose de su cama para ir y sacar el play de su hermano.. minutos después lo llevó a su cuarto y se puso a jugar el juego de mario bros ... por alguna razón al parecer ese juego le recordaba a tk...

….*…..*…..*

Tk ya se había levantado hace 15 minutos y lo único que se le ocurrió fue… JUGAR PLAY!

_Jajaja si kari me viera ahora diría que es ridículo levantarse y ponerse de vicioso… extraño esos momentos jaja ¿ella los extrañara también?-_decía tk con un poco de tristeza…_ auqnue talvez deba hacerle caso veré una pelicula... hay pero tendría que levantarme a buscar una pelicula en cambio el play ya esta el juego y solo tengo que prenderlo y ya!... hmmmm, ya fué me quedaré jugando play XD pero cual... hmmmm ya se MARIO BROS!_

….*…..*…..*

Luego de una tarde MUY ABURRIDA para estos dos chicos la hora que tanto esperaban llegó..

_Kari! No ivas a salir hoy?! _– gritaba tai desde su habitación

_Si! Ya me estoy alistando! Porque tanto interés ah?! _Grito kari al responderle

_Este… nada nada!_ Volvió a gritar tai y se dejaron de escuchar gritos en la casa

Kari por otro lado estaba en su habitación

_Haber haber que me pongo.. hmmmm sí esto esta bien me lo compre hace unos día y creo que me los pondré hoy _ dijo kari alegre, no sabía por qué pero algo sentía que iba a pasar

El conjunto que kari había elejido era simple pero a la vez bien lindo… se trataba de una minifalda negra un poco pegada y una blusa de color verde menta con unas botas de cuero y decidió dejarse el cabellos suelto… se veía largo pues no lo cortó durante mucho tiempo

…..*…..*…..*

Por otro lado tk quien ya estaba vestido y apunto de salir de su casa recibió una visita inesperada…

_Hermanito! Como estas? Que haces aquí todavía no tenias que salir con tu novia kari? O perdón con tus amigos?- _dijo matt con un tono burlón

_¬¬ jajaja que chistoso matt sabes que ya no me interesa saber nada de ella ya me voy ._ decía tk mientras salía del departamento

_Claro.. no te importa por eso la llevaste a la clínica ese día del accidente verdad?-_ respondió matt

Tk paró en seco.. y lo único que le respondió a matt fue…

_Ok, tienes razón si me importa pero no puedo hacer nada si a ella no le importa recuperar la amistad que tuvimos y eso lo sabes muy bien _

_Hay, tk, tk , tk cuando vas a entender a ella si le importa ella piensa que a ti no te importa nada por eso no quiere verte pero créeme cuando digo que ella siente algo por ti y tu por ella… todos ya nos dimos cuenta de eso _

_Si claro como tu digas-_ dijo tk volteándose rápidamente para ocultar su vergüenza aunque su hermano ya se había dado cuenta

…..*…..*…..*

tk se encontraba en el parque ya habían pasado como 15 minutos y ken y Davis no llegaban así que como ya se suponía tk los llamó

_halo? Ken.. Davis esta contigo?_

_Lo siento tk pero no podremos ir ninguno de los dos de verdad lo lamento al parecer nuestros padres planearon una cena y bueno pues… nos involucraron_

_No te preocupes ken, entiendo creo que paseare un poco por acá…. Bueno adiós_

_Adiós tk_

…..*…..*…..*

Kari se encontraba también en el parque estaba sentada en una silla y se puso a esperar como no llegaba yolei decidió llamarla y se dio con la sorpresa que ella no podría ir pero, decidió quedarse un rato más

….*….*….*

Tk se encontraba caminando un poco triste pues el quería saber que le dirían ken y davis pero… nimodo se tendría que esperar

Luego de haber caminado un poco más tk vió a una hermosa chica sentada en una banca al parecer estaba pensando… a tk le pareció conocida pero aun asi no sabía quien era y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando hacia ella pero de pronto se sobre paró al ver a dos tipos enormes acercándose a la chica con una mirada pervertida al cabo de unos segundos ya estaban a su costado

_¿Quiénes son ellos?-_ pensó tk mientras se escondía en unos arbustos

…..*…..*…..*

Kari observó como unos hombres grandes se acercaban a ella, cuando se pararon unos a cada costado le dijeron

_Hola hermosa ¿Por qué tan solita por aquí?_

_Hemmmm…._. decía kari mientras pensaba en que responder…_ estoy esperando a mi enamorado… _dijo sin convencerse ella misma

_Oww que linda…_dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro se acercaba… _no es bueno que una hermosura como tu este sola por acá no crees?_

_Hemmm si, gracias... bueno creo que ya me voy…_ decía kari mientras intentó pararse pero esos dos hombres no la dejaron

_Oh, no tu no vas a ningún lado nena.._dijo uno de ellos mientras sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la acercó a la cintura de ella

…..*….*….*

por otro lado tk quien estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba tenía una lucha interior por salir a defenderla o no

_¿Qué hago? ¿la defiendo? que harían los demás en un momento así...Si yo fuera kari iría a defenderla pero no puedo… un momento! Ella, ella…. Ella es kari! _– pensó tk cuando vió a aquella chica sentada en la banca volteando la cara con lagrimas en los ojos queriendo zafarse de aquellos hombres que para ese entonces estaban besando su cuello, agarrándole la pierna, la cintura…

Tk se quedó helado no sabía que hacer hasta que "reacciono" exactamente no lo hizo, no se podía mover, sus piernas le temblaban se le nublo la vista y por un instante sentía que se quebraba por dentro ante esa imagen...

* * *

**les gustó? el siguiente será más larga ;9**


	9. ángel guardian

ángel guardián

_Kari…no… ella no… NO! _tk no aguanto más y gritó al tiempo que salía de su escondite y corría a alejar a esos dos hombres de kari… de SU kari

_Kari! _Grito tk con todas sus fuerzas

_Esa.. Voz es de ¿tk?_ Pensó kari pero aun así las lágrimas no paraban no se podía concentrar en la voz de tk porque aun sentía esos roces en su cuerpo por un momento no pudo escuchar nada pero cuando ya no sentía nada decidió abrir los ojos y vio lo que nunca pensó ver…

….*….*….*

Cuando tk llegó a la banca donde estaba kari dijo:

_Suéltenla!_

_Hmmm..Supongo que ya llegó el héroe _dijo uno de los hombres soltando a kari

_Si ya llegué, ahora ¡tú, suéltala!_

_y… que si no queremos?-_ dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo

_se las verán conmigo_- dijo tk mientras veía a esos dos hombres parándose.. a pesar del el tamaño de estos tk no se dejó intimidar… de un momento a otro una lluvia de golpes calló sobre los dos hombres, no sabía como pero tk sacó una fuerza que nunca antes había sacado… al parecer fue provocado por lo enojado que estaba porque esos hombres se querían aprovechar de kari, tk no controlaba su fuerza cuando estaba molesto…así que los venció con mucha facilidad…

tk no espero a que los hombres se levantaran del suelo e inmediatamente al ver que la castaña lo miraba la cargó y salió corriendo de ahí hasta llegar a su casa, en la cual no había nadie porque sus padres estaban acompañando a los padres de kari en un viaje a España por asuntos de trabajo y matt tampoco estaba…

Lo difícil al llegar fue abrir la puerta pues kari se negaba a soltarlo, su cuerpo temblaba y lloraba mucho…. Cuando logró hacerlo decidió mandar un mensaje de texto a tai para decirle que estaría con kari y que luego le contaba, aunque eso fue más difícil porque kari se negaba a soltarlo…

Tk se sentó en el sofá y kari solo lo abrazaba fuertemente… no decía nada solo lloraba y lo abrazaba…

_Kari, kari ¿cómo te sientes?-_decía tk una y otra vez súper preocupado

Kari no dejaba de llorar y cada vez se aferraba más a tk

_Kari, por favor responde ¿si?_

Kari seguía sin responder… pasaron casi 15 minutos y kari recién dijo algo

_Tk… tenía mucho miedo…-_ dijo kari ahora mirando directamente a tk

Tk suavemente levantó sus manos y limpió las marcas del llanto de kari… no soportaba verla llorar.. Terminó de hacer eso y le dijo…

_Ya no tienes nada que temer, yo estoy aquí contigo y prometo que nada va a pasarte si estoy cerca de ti_

Kari se perdió en los ojos de tk y le dijo _¿lo prometes? Tk, promételo_

_te lo prometo, nunca lo dudes te lo dije una vez y te lo voy a volver a decir , te quiero y no dejare que nada te pase -_dijo tk mientras volvía a abrazar a kari

_hay tk, te quiero te quiero tanto-_dijo kari

_yo también, esteee… kari…_

_si dime que pasa?_- dijo kari un poco preocupada

_Perdón _dijo tk ahora mirando fijamente a kari directamente en los ojos

_Perdón? Por qué tk?-_dijo kari confundida ladeando para un lado la cabeza la cual para tk le pareció algo súper tierno

_Perdón por haberte dicho todas esas cosas el día que peleamos se que no me tuve que poner así pero… no se me dolía pensar que podría perderte por que ahora tu pases más tiempo con el y… no lo hubiera soportado, ya sabes como soy cuando algo no me gusta… _

_Hay tk se nota que falta que me conozcas… yo ya te perdone desde hace mucho tiempo… ;)-_dijo kari riéndose al ver la cara de tk cuando le dijo eso… tk por otro lado solo se levantó del sofá y la levanto y empezaron a dar vueltas … tk estaba tan feliz que tranquilamente se atrevería a besarla XD

Luego de 2 horas y media todo volvió a ser normal entre ellos…. Los juegos, las risas… pero… también los secretos?... hmmmm no, por ahora no

…..*…..*…..*

Kari y tk estaban viendo una película pero cuando kari se fue al baño le empezó a venir un sueño profundo… así que sin pensarlo fue al cuarto de tk, abrió un cajón y sacó el polo más grande que aquel rubio tenía se desvistió y se lo puso, le quedaba como un vestido, luego volvió con tk y le dijo al oído…

_Tk, tengo sueño… me voy a dormir… ¿vienes?_

_¿ir? ¿adonde?_- respondió tk mirando aun la película

_Pues a dormir!-_dijo kari

_Ya mamá…_- dijo tk para molestarla

_Hablo enserio tk… ¿vienes o no?_

_Si si ya voy-_ dijo tk mientras apagaba el televisor y se levantaba del sillón… cuando se volteó grande fue su sorpresa al ver a kari vestida así, el problema no era el polo, el problema es que se veía tan…. ¿sensual?

Tk no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola como un tonto, el hubiera seguido así si kari no lo hubiera vuelto a hablar

_Tk? Estas bien?!- _dijo kari al ver como estaba tk

_Ah?¿yo?-_ dijo tk un poco confundido..

_Hemmmmm, si tú… ¿estás bien?_

_Sí solo.. vi un ángel-_esto último lo dijo en un susurro que apenas se oía

_Qué?-_ dijo kari

_Que de que- _respondió tk

¿Qué dijiste tk?-dijo kari

_Que si estoy bien-_respondió tk un poco nervioso

_No tk, después de eso..-_respondió kari ya un poco frustrada

_Yo? No dije nada kari debiste de haber imaginado… _

_Bueno, como digas tk… ¿vamos?_

_Este, si dame un rato voy al baño…_- dijo tk mientras se encerraba en el baño

_Ok, está bien…_- dijo kari mientras se metía a la habitación de tk

…..*….*…..*

Por otro lado tk, quien estaba en el baño, se mojaba la cara y al mirarse al espejo se decía

_Que te pasa tk contrólate, si kari se da cuenta que la amas todo se va a poner raro… aunque se lo dijiste una vez y respondió positivamente… pero esta vez no me puedo arriesgar como ese día_

Tk salió del baño y entró a su habitación es acostó al lado de kari, al principio solo miraba al techo, luego tk pasó un brazo por el costado y kari puso su cabeza encima de este

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si kari hubiera estado en el parque y yo nunca hubiera llegado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si llegaba tarde? ¿Por qué kari estaba allí? ¿Por qué estaba vestida asi?¿habrá estado esperando a alguien?-_estas y muchas preguntas más eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de tk

Por otro lado kari respiraba tranquilamente el aroma de la colonia que tk usaba que por pura coincidencia kari se lo había regalado el día del cumpleaños de aquel rubio

_Que dulce y rico aroma-_pensó kari antes de caer en un profundo sueño

Tk dejó de pensar y también calló en un sueño profundo pero al parecer tenía pesadillas…


End file.
